


Encounter

by ma_rendezvous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ma_rendezvous/pseuds/ma_rendezvous
Summary: ...and he was so, so curious with the noises that his parents made during the day, questioning what was craddled in his mother’s arms before they disappeared for the night that he could barely sleep at all.





	Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my blog, link is here : https://hohoyoudidnt.blogspot.com/2018/07/challenge-2-write-fanfiction.html#more (yes I know I also have livejournal, but I somehow can't post in there so yeah). In addition, I wrote this as part of my self writing challenge because I've been inactive in blogging/writing stuff for like too long, I guess.

  
He reached his small hands onto a rather large wooden cribs, adorned with shiny, glowing-in-gold beautiful cravings, on a vast room that was dark and lonely. The room was right next to his and he could easily reach out to its door knob with a little jump, and he was so, so curious with the noises that his parents made during the day, questioning what was cradled in his mother’s arms before they disappeared for the night that he could barely sleep at all.  
  
So, Thor followed his instinct to look for the answer himself. He was still a toddler, yes, but his mother couldn’t have whispered “I love you” to nothing at all, and he understood, his guts knew, because the Queen always sang him a lullaby of love before his slumber.  
  
The bed was only illuminated by Asgard’s moons through an enormous pair of windows; the only lighting in such a huge room. Small particles were dancing and pointing directly to what’s inside the cribs as if persuasing Thor to look even closely, and the eyes of the blond Odinson eventually landed on something wrapped neatly with a golden blanket. Amazed by the fact that he felt he wasn’t even alone in the room, he climbed the fench.  
  
And there he saw a blue face with bold lines on his forehead and cheeks. Its eyes and lips were closed tight but its nose pulsated, screaming to the world that it’s alive and sleeping peacefully. Its blue little right hand stretched out of the blanket, clenching and un-clenching like it tried to reach out to something. It surely was a baby; it sounded like a baby.   
  
Thor looked at his own little hands and compared it with the baby’s, in which it looked so much different with Thor himself, and he was in daze and awe.  _Why is he blue_ ,  _is he cold?_ He thought to himself, finding the baby fascinating. He stretched out his point finger, and was surprised when the baby’s hand captured and seized it so gently.  
  
The boy chuckled when the baby mumbled while still clenching at his finger.  _He’s so small and he can’t talk_ , was what Thor had in his innocent mind before he realized that the baby’s difference in him wasn’t only about the color of their skin.  
  
The clench had become so cold and Thor couldn’t pull his finger off. The tip of his finger became frosty, and it even released crystals that Thor had never seen before. The ice slowly spread onto his entire point finger and he could feel his finger slowly becoming numb. Yet, he still didn’t know what to do nor could he apprened what was actually happening.  
  
The door was suddenly opened, surprising Thor in the process. Frigga, the Queen of Asgard, immediately ran onto her child when she recognized Thor was sitting next to the baby. She got on her knees before the bed and immediately saw the little hands that were entangled. With a spell she easily released Thor’s finger off of the baby’s clench.  
  
She put her hands on to the baby’s cheeks and Thor heard her mumbling another mantra that sounded like a new lullaby to his ears. He also heard something like his Father’s weak spell and things that Thor’s toddler brain couldn’t understand even though he had tried to.   
  
But then there he saw the baby’s skin turned a little reddish in color, his infrequent hair changed into jet black, slowly but surely, until the baby looked like a normal Asgardian baby, and he saw her mother sighed in relief, and she looked so lovingly at the baby and Thor felt warm.  
  
“His name is Loki, and he’s your brother.” Frigga said with her elegant, soft, and reassuring voice. She looked at Thor in the eyes and smiled. “Treat him well, love him right.”  
  
Thor’s eyes were widen, his pupils delighted with sparkles of happiness, and he immediately forgot that a second ago, the baby could have frozen Thor’s whole body with his weak clench; something that no other people of the entire planet could do easily, especially in their early age.  
  
“I will, Mother.” He answered, feeling determined already.  
  


***-* FIN *-***

**Author's Note:**

> AND THAT IS how Thor almost forgot that Loki is actually adopted. AT LEAST that's what my brain tells me, and I don't accept other reasons.


End file.
